puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname jest główną i tytułową bohaterką anime, mangi i trzech filmów pod wspólnym tytułem Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Podstawowe informacje 'Główne' *'Wiek:' 14 *'Urodziny:' 3-ego Października *'Wzrost:' 150 cm (4'11") *'Kolor oczu:' Różowe *'Kolor włosów:' Różowe *'Grupa krwi:' A *'Rozmiar buta:' 36 EU 'Inne' *'Soul Gem:' Różowy w kształcie łzy, umiejscowiony między obojczykami *'Broń: 'Łuk *'Wiedźma:' Kriemhild Gretchen *'Szkoła:' 2-ga klasa w Gimnazjum Mitakihary 'Ży'czenie Dzięki 10 odcinkowi możemy dowiedzieć się, że Madoka w każdej lini czasowej miała inne życzenie. Wynikały one z jej dobroci. Znane nam są tylko następujące: *Linia 1: Ratunek martwego kota. *Linia 4: Ratunek Homury przed Walpurgisnacht lub moc zdolna, by pokonać wiedźmę. *The Different Story: Ratunek Sayaki. *Ostatnia Linia: "I want to erase all witches before they are even born. I will erase every single witch in every universe, past and future with my own hands...I don't care what you call it. All those magical girls who held onto their hopes and fought against witches I don't want to see them cry. I want them to stay smiling until the end. If any rule or law stands in my way I will destroy it. I will rewrite it. That is my prayer. That is my wish. Now grant it, Incubator!" *Znane nam jest również życzenie, dzięki któremu Madoka byłaby w stanie pomóc Sayace w polowaniu na wiedźmy, jednak proces kontraktu został przerwany przez Homurę. Design *Notatki Aoki dotyczące projektu **"Even her bow-wielding magical girl form projects an air of kind friendliness. Her choker bears a pink gem." **"Of the heroines shown here, Madoka has the most childish body. Her legs are clad in pure, virginal white over-knee socks." **"I drew her keeping in mind that as the main character she needs to be average, but also an exceptionally good girl. Hence her puffy, high-placed twin tails. The design and color of her ribbons took a lot of work, but in the end calmed down to something simple." **"Magical girl outfit: Madoka was drawn to be the very image of a magical girl. I added an almost fairy tale-ish hints, so hopefully female viewers will be charmed by her as well." ***"Full of tiny frills, with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. It’s perfectly 'cute', and seemingly unsuited for combat, but…" **"School uniform: Designed to convey the classy image of a private girls’ school, while not being -too- normal. Its distinguishing point is the small hole at the nape of the neck." Osobowość Historia 'Madoka w Anime ' 'Madoka w Wraith Arc' 'Madoka w Rebellion' 'Madoka w Dramach CD' 'Madoka w The Different Story ' 'Madoka w Kazumi Magica ' 'Madoka w Oriko Magica ' 'Madoka w Magia Record ' 'Madoka w Tart Magica' Obserwacje Etmologia *Znaki tworzące jej nazwisko znaczą odpowiednio "jeleń" (鹿) i "oko"(目). *Nazwisko Madoki może również być imieniem. *Jej nazwisko brzmi jak (要), które znaczy "centrum" lub "zwornik". *"Madoka" znaczyć może również "kwiat", "życzenie" lub "ambicja". **Jej imię można zapisać również, jak "koło" bądź "okrągły" (円) . Symbolizować to może cykl, który toczy się pomiędzy magicznymi dziewczynami, a wiedźmami, lub linie czasowe krążące wokół niej. Nazwisko Madoki można przeczytać również jako "punkt życiowy" bądź "oś", co może być nawiązaniem do kluczowego istnienia Madoki w każdej lini czasowej, którą tworzy Homura. Ciekawostki *Madoka posiada ogromną ilość pluszaków w swoim pokoju. **Jeden z nich przypomina Lady z filmu "Zakochany Kundel". *Madoka uwielbia koty. *Urobuchi stworzył silną kobietę, jaką była Junko, by Madoka mogła naśladować jej siłę i odwagę. *Aoi Yuuki (Seiyuu Madoki) przyznała, że lubi Kyoko i twierdziła, że tamta jest jej żoną. Możemy to usłyszeć w Magical Girls Tea Party. *Ostateczna forma Madoki oficjalnie nazwana jest Ultimate Madoka. Przez fanów częściej jednak nazywana jest "MadoKami", "Godoka" bądź "Goddess Madoka". Galeria Zobacz również Zewnętrzne linki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety